Bound
by Kai Bahamut
Summary: A world with Goku dead before his time... But who can carry on after earth's conquest. Rating may change as story goes on.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, for this story several things have been altered from the normal DBZ timeline. First of all, planet Vegeta is still there and kicking. This time a saiyan other than Radditz was sent to earth to check on Goku's progress. This one had a more straight forward method for dealing with Goku's incompletion of the task. He killed him on the spot and Piccolo later when he found him. Gohan was taken because of his high power level and heritage. (He was curious of how a 6 year old could have such an amazing power level) The rest of the human race was pretty much killed, except for the finer specimens whom were to be used as slaves. Some scientists were saved also. So this means the human Z fighters like Chaotzu, Yamcha, Krillen, Tien and others not strong enough to be a threat were taken to Vegeta also to be used as slaves. BTW: for the most part I will use the Japanese and English names of the attacks. Some will be called by the Japanese name and others by the English.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I really don't. Seriously, please don't send lawyers to chew my clothes off.

_**Prologue: Defeat in Victory**_

Yamcha strained to keep his sprit ball ahead of Tien's spirit ball. He managed to make it loop over his, but Tien managed to make it turn a hard right into a hard corkscrew. Chaotzu tried his hardest to both keep up with the two's training and his math work. As of late he had been trying to expand his mental powers and make sure that what happened at the 22nd Budokai never happened again. "Ha!" Tien exclaimed as he stopped his ball for a split second and brought it down onto Yamcha's ball. Yamcha cursed under his breath. "Hey Chaotzu what's the score?" "I think its 9-4, Tien's favor." He said checking the tally he had on the side of his paper. Tien chuckled "Well what can I say? I'm good." "Yeah but I invented the spirit ball. I shouldn't lose; I mean I made the damn thing!" Tien went over to check how Chaotzu's work was coming. "How's it going little buddy, algebra working ok for you?" Chaotzu looked up and frowned. "It's ok most of the time but I can't seem to get it around my head that letter's replace number's and can be ANY number." Tien grinned some "You'll get it yet, Chao. I wouldn't worry." Now it was Yamcha's turn to laugh. "You not worry. Why not tell the sun not to shine?" Tien stood up and was still grinning. "You wanna see the sun shine eh? SOLAR FLARE!" "OW TIEN YOU ASS!"

"Hmmmm… What's this? More power level's like that weakling Kakarot's? I better take care of them now." Sageaen, who had earlier that day killed both the world's greatest hero and most evil villain. He had also contacted his superiors and let them know that Kakarot had failed and the planet because of it size, beauty and population would require a larger force to get some slaves and keep the planet as nice as possible when sale time came. He had also told them of the weak ones child who was more than twice as strong as his father. They would be very interested in this no doubt, so after depositing the child in his space pod for safekeeping he flew off to start the process of cleaning up the planet.

Yamcha rubbed his eye's hard. "That wasn't funny Tien." "Yes it was." "Haar Haar."Chaotzu spoke up. "Stop it. You're both just tired but lucky for you I brought some senzu beans from Korin." He took out one, snapped it in two and tossed one half to both his friends. "Mmm crunchy." Yamcha commented as he swallowed his half. Tien froze then turned around. "Can you guys feel that?" They both could and they were horrified. It felt evil and worse yet stronger than Goku. The three of them moved to the other side of the forest clearing and got into their battle stances. A fairly tall man with a lot of lean muscle landed on the side they had all been on. He looked up at the three as their bodies began to tense. "Am I to assume these are the powers my scouter sensed? Just some freaks that's all." Yamcha was the first to speak. "You're pretty weird yourself! What the hell do you want?" "Right now I'm purging the weak inhabitants of this planet. And you three are next on the list." Tien simultaneously told Chaotzu to do his thing while taunting the stranger. "You use some pretty big words there; hope you didn't hurt yourself too much." He scowled and unraveled his tail from around his waist. "I am Sageaen and I am a Saiyan! Die trash!" Tein sent a quick mental message to Yamcha _"Cover me" _then charged and the newcomer. Yamcha fired a quick kamehameha which Sageaen whacked away with ease, but it was enough. Tien caught him off guard as it was also obvious that he wasn't use to moving so slowly. He hit him as hard as he could across the jaw, gave him a vicious blow to the stomach and kneed him in the chin. After that he used his four hands technique to hit him hard and fast. He fired off another message to his partner. _"You know that routine we've been working on for a while? Now's our chance to use it."_ He flipped over Sageaen and tackled him hard as he could to where Yamcha was waiting and got ready for the next part of the plan as Yamcha layed into him with his Shin Rou Fugua Ken (New Wolf Fang Fist). Tein noticed his little buddy straining hard. _"I hope he can keep it up long enough for us to win…" _He snapped out of his thoughts as Yamcha gave him a heads up and sent the alien his way. He did an upwards double hammer to send him into the air. Sageaen had enough time to open his eye's and see clearly he was falling before Tien knocked him back up into the air. He then flew up and with both fists raised plowed into Sageaen then maneuvering behind him and taking a split-second to make sure Yamcha was in position he spiked the alien towards the ground as Yamcha ran forward to deliver the hardest jump kick of his life. He caught him feet above the ground and hit him hard enough that he now flew toward and through the tree's at the edge of the clearing. Chaotzu finally broke the psychic hold he had on him. All three took a moment to catch their breath. "You holding up ok, Chaotzu?" "Yes" Tien nodded and turned to Yamcha. "You ok there?" "Yeah im fine…" The desert bandit looked among the ruined trees and stopped cold. "I...I…" He couldn't spit out the words but Tien said what he was thinking. "I think he's still moving... but there's no way after that…" Chaotzu didn't say anything but he was really scared. He had had to use all his power to slow him down. He didn't think he could do it again like he did. Sageaen stood up amongst the ruined wood and looked at them. "That might have hurt, if I sucked."

Before any of them could speak Sageaen flew over to Tien and smacked him across the face. Tien felt as if his neck would rip apart but, thank Kami it had held together. He rolled for some yards then felt a boot go into his stomach. He felt it again and heard laughing. "I said you were trash and that what I meant." Yamcha yelled as he charged him with his Shin Rou Fugua Ken. Sageaen blocked, deflected or caught every blow and just kicked him up in the air and watched him fall. "You can't even pick yourself up. You really do suck." Chaotzu was pissed, he was mad as hell and he wasn't gonna take it anymore. He gathered his power and fired the Crane School's signature move. "Dodonpa!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and fired it at Sageaen. He knocked it away with a violent swing of his middle finger. "You have just introduced me to a new level of sucking." He moved faster than Yamcha could see and grabbed Chaotzu by the leg and threw him hard into a tree. "NO! Kamehameha!" He screamed as he fired his blue beam. Sageaen did a full body block negating any damage it might have caused. He smirked at the scared warrior, and began advancing slowly. Then he remembered something. "The three eyed one…" He looked around for him and found him slowly putting his hands beside his head. "No! This time your dead." He began charging an energy blast but Tien finished first with his technique. "Heads up. SOLAR FLARE!"

The light caused Sageaen to fire a weaker ki ball but to his luck hit Tien anyway, knocking him down again. "God, this looks bad." Moaned Yamcha. Realizing he might be the only one alive he prepared to try something he wasn't sure would work. He opened both his hands and began charging _two_ spirit balls. _"Maybe ill get lucky and find a weak spot." _He thought to himself but it felt like he was lying to himself. He launched them just as Sageaen had gotten his sight back. "What the "He dodged one then the other. "Hell?" Yamcha pulled them around for another past one aiming high the other low. The saiyan flew straight up and Yamcha made the balls and then himself follow suit. "Come on… come on…" He said to himself as he concentrated on the balls to make them move as quickly as possible to keep him off balance. He lucked out and got one of the balls to blast him in the eye. "Ahhhhh!" Sageaen almost roared in pain. "Gotcha." Yamcha smirked as he prepared to bring the other ball right into the base of his spine. Then Sageaen just disappeared. Yamcha didn't have time to react as he was hit by one of his own spirit balls. It hit him hard and knocked him to the ground. Before he could even start to get up his chest was stomped on by the killer saiyan. "You ruined my eye. If I get a scar from this, when I die and see you in hell I will kill you again. Scars are to be marks of victories over worthy opponents, not lucky shots by a little weakling like you." He reached down and lifted into the air and slowly began to choke the life out of him.

Chaotzu raised his head as he returned to the world of the living. The first thing he saw was Sageaen lifting Yamcha over his head and choking him. Chaotzu felt tears well up in his eyes. There was nothing he could do. He was as useless as that things tail-wait a moment. He thought back to the 22nd Budokai. He remembered the thoughts he had read from Krillen as he grabbed Goku's tail. He did it expecting him to just sort of stop. Since this guy had a tail maybe…

"_Goddamit I will NOT go like this!" _Yamcha despite not getting any oxygen to his brain had an idea. He reared his foot back and kicked him where it counts and looked for his reaction while grinning. _"Ah bitch, he didn't even flinch. Looks like the end for our hero…" _Sageaen looked at him with a face of boundless fury. "I am going to tear your balls off and-"Then to Yamcha's shock he let go of him and fell to his knees. _"Oh god air! Sweet air!" _Despite not being able to talk his face said it all. Sageaen has now on his hands and knee's demanding to have his tail let go. Chaotzu smiled. His plan to use what psychic power he had left to pull that bastard's tail was working but there was no way for him to finish Sageaen. To top it off his headache was getting unbearable which meant he was going to soon reach the limit of his psychic powers. This tail thing would be like Yamcha's kick, Chaotzu thought. "A last act of defiance…" he muttered under his breath. Then he got a message. _"Hold on Chaotzu."_

He looked and saw Tien slowly making his way to where Sageaen kneeled. It took almost a minute but he made it. He walked in front of Sageaen and put his hands in the shape of a triangle and began to gather golden energy in its center. Sageaen looked up at the triclops and knew death had come. Tien smirked sadly and before he fired he told him one thing. "When I get to hell, you had better run."

Chaotzu cut up another sensu bean into thirds gave one Tien, put one in Yamcha's mouth then helped him swallow it. He ate his then looked at his best friend. "Tien, is he dead, for good?" Tien gave him a rather quizzical look. "Of course, there's even a little bit of a corpse." Yamcha got up on his feet. "Are you feeling good enough to walk, Yamcha?" Yamcha nodded. Tien started walking towards the nearest city and without a word the other two followed.

As they came out of the woods they looked upon the city. Lokan City was a popular place for to vacation for those who liked the great outdoors with civilization nearby. Chaotzu looked up to the sky and narrowed his eyes. "Do you guys see that?" "I don't think so, but I can sure as hell feel them." Tien saw them clearly, and felt them clearly. Each one of whatever was in those comet things was stronger than what they had just fought. "We need to find Goku. Now." He said before he took off to the skies with his companion's right behind him.

Please tell me what you think. Even if you don't have anything to say leave a review to let me know some one's reading this. That's why write of course, to have an audience.


	2. Fading Hope

**_Chapter 1:Calm_**

The three warriors landed on the small island where the home of the famous Master Roshi resided. Now the nice but pink house was in shambles. "My god…" said Yamcha."What the hell happened here?" He said quietly taking in the damage. The entire front part of the house looked as if it had been blown off and there was a large hole in a spot around the porch, but inside there were even more wholes and things blown up and broken. "It looks like the red ribbon army came by and blew this place to hell." Tien commented. "I'll go check it out." He said as he walked up to the ruin and stepped into the house. Chaotzu quickly floated past Tien and began looking around. "What are you doing Chaotzu?" Tien asked of his little buddy. He turned around and looked at Tien "I'm the least hurt here; in your current states even stepping on a rusty nail could be very bad." Yamcha interrupted him. "But were wearing shoes." Chaotzu glared at him. "Quiet you, if whoever caused this is still around we don't need to get there attention."

Yamcha began to float and maneuvered his way to the other side of the house. "Forget you Chaotzu. I'll do whatever I want." Before he had hardly finished talking two big monsters popped up out of the rubble. One was looked like a huge, red scaled lizard, while the other resembled a large bird with a long beak and a big wingspan. "What the heck?" Yamcha exclaimed as he fell on his butt and onto a nail. "OW SON OF A…" Suddenly the big bird one in a squeaky voice proclaimed "Yamcha!" Yamcha looked up at the bird and took a second to register the voice. "Puar!" he said with joy as Puar went back to normal and jumped into Yamcha's arms. "Hey Roshi, Krillen! Tien, Yamcha and Chaotzu are here!" The second beast said in a familiar voice, then returned to a more familiar form. In the back of the house the ruffling of paper could be heard as the young ex-monk and old master came out from there hiding place. "Guys! Were all real glad to see you but it's too late. He's already dead…" Krillen said in a defeated voice. The three newcomers to the scene stopped cold. "Who's dead Puar?" Yamcha asked of his fuzz buddy. "G…g…" was all Puar could get out before he broke into tears. Master Roshi said quietly "Go out back." The three of them floated up out of the wreckage and floated to the back of kame house. None of them could believe what they saw. "There's nothing on this planet that could kill him, but how…. Oh Kami how…" Yamcha stammered in disbelief at the sight of the corpse of earth's greatest hero, Son Goku.

Out back earth's remaining heroes stood in a circle around the body of Goku. He was bloody and burnt. But what seemed most wrong about this whole scene is just how down Krillen, Oolong and the others were. "We can bring him back? I mean he hasn't died before." Yamcha said to try and comfort his friends. Roshi just shook his head sadly and said nothing. He slowly reached into his pocket and held a small round stone. Tien and Yamcha didn't understand what this meant, but Chaotzu instantly recognized and knew what it meant. "The dragonballs are gone!" Chaotzu cried aloud. Upon hearing this Tien and Yamcha faces instantly turned into a mask of horror. Krillen spoke next, "I figure that alien ran across Piccolo and killed him. He wouldn't know about Kami." Krillen stared down at the ground. "But I guess it doesn't matter now. He's off killing more people and we're not able to stop him or wish back anyone." Tien swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up. "Was he real tall and with black hair?" "Yeah, real scary and real strong." Oolong confirmed. Yamcha smiled "In that case I have good news; we ran into him and killed his murdering ass." That news was enough for small celebration. Roshi was still grinning as he asked them "How did you beat someone Goku couldn't" Tien's face became solemn "We almost didn't. We won only because Chaotzu remembered that Goku's tail had been a weak spot for him." Puar though for moment and then said with the sort of look that said "eureka" "Wait if Goku had a tail and that guy had a tail and he's an alien that means Goku was an alien." Oolong gave Puar a "no duh" look. "Puar that guy SAID Goku was an alien who was supposed to kill us." Krillen said dryly. Everybody chuckled a little at that episode. Oolong just looked lazily at the horizon as they sat down and discussed what to do now that Goku was dead and the dragonballs were gone. "Ok do we know were everyone is?" Tien asked. Roshi answered for him "Lunch and turtle went to town to get some supplies." "That's what I was afraid of. I sensed some strange and strong powers coming down from space." That got everyone's attention. Krillen nearly fell over at hearing that. "You mean there's MORE!" Tien slowly nodded his head yes. "Wait what about Korin and Yajirobe?" Chaotzu said as he remembered about them. "Right, Damn! There too far away to reach at this point." Krillen had a question pop into his head and decided to ask it. "Say Yamcha, When did you learn to fly?" "Simple i've been hanging with Tien. It's not th-" He was cut off as Oolong loudly proclaimed "Kami damn it, what are those!" Everyone rushed over to Oolong and say shiny metal spheres descend to earth. Almost instinctively they began to power up and ready themselves for battle, and acting on a similar instinct the pets went back to hide under the protective cover of dirty magazines.

Sorry this so short but that's the way it goes. Review if you wish.


End file.
